South Baldur's Gate
The harbor in the center separates the buildings into east and west, but the player can cross between without traveling to different zones. The most important buildings in this section of the city are Iron Throne top left, Water Queen's House at lower left, the Harbormaster building center right, Low Lantern floating tavern at lower right and Jolapin's Tavern at the upper right. * Entillis will hail the party, and attack those with a Reputation 7 and lower. * The Ogre Mages in the building AR1201, are not noted as an assassination attempt by other walkthroughs, because they do not happen at a public location. Nonetheless, they follow the same pattern as all other assassins when the lead Ogre makes it clear that they are agents of the Iron Throne, intent on killing the Player Character specifically. They give 3250 XP altogether, and have some high quality random loot. * Water Queen's House - the Temple of Umberlee, the Chaotic Evil goddess of the seas' fury. ::Many things can go wrong, and often do in other games, with multiple quests that all have NPCs in common. The three involving the Priestesses of Umberlee: the dissipation of Lothander's Geas, the return of Casson's body, and the return of Tenya's Bowl of Water Elemental Control, though, are not only rock solid but foolproof, as long as the player does not mind offing a few Chaotic Evil priestesses, and paying 50GP to see one. Even if the player pays the 2000GP fee for the body, and regrets it later, they can still get the money off of the corpse of Jalantha Jalantha Mistmyr and Lothander's Geas :The auburn-haired priestesses will only give a warning; only the blonde priestess has dialogue options for the player. She will always refuse entry initially, and always try to charge a fee to see the head priestess, Jalantha Mistmyr. Conversely, once the fee to see the high priestess has been paid, Mistmyr will walk the jetties of the temple floor thereafter. :The dialogue for the retrieval of the dead child who snuck into the Water Queen's Temple is presented alongside the dialogue for the cure for Lothander's geas, so players can do either or both, first. The high priestess will always deal with all of the quests involving her temple, but only Tenya will return the trespassing Casson Belde'ar in exchange for the aid they gave her in Wyrm's Crossing, so the player could unknowingly pay 2000 GP more than necessary. :If the party kills Jalantha Mistmyr, they can loot the "Geas Removal Scroll", and the body of Casson Belde'ar. It is possible, although probably difficult, to kill any of the Priestesses, including Jalantha Mistmyr, and not attract the attention of the others. :If players want to double up on the Varci and Lothander quests, the player can get the Varci quest after killing the priestesses and looting the high priestess for the body, which turns it into short quest. Tenya and Casson :The Child's Body weighs 110 pounds :When the party comes looking for Casson Belde'ar in response to Varci Roaringhorn and Tremain Belde'ar's plea, Tenya will appear in response to the party's request to see her, if the party helped her. Unlike the head priestess, she will only be summoned for this one request, and disappear immediately and forever afterwards from the main temple area. If the party sided with the fishermen against Tenya, and her name is invoked, the priestesses will attack; a cynical way to roleplay self-defense. Only fair to point out here that for very low level parties, <<-cannot kill the head priestess > cannot get the scroll > cannot get the poison antidote > die in ten days->> is a possible outcome of the priestesses attacking that could lead to a GAME OVER loop without a helpful save game as backup. :Tenya is unimpressed by any party statement, even the disdainful tagging of the trespassing child as a "fool", but will give up the boy's body in response to any dialogue choice. She adds (unrealized) threats to her response to both the "demand" and "beg" options. :If the party has not yet completed the Tenya quest in Wyrm's Crossing, and kills one or all of the priestesses in Umberlee's temple, Tenya will be oblivious to this, and her quest can be completed as normal. Buildings, east side north to south -right side top to bottom * Cordyr in the locked house, 3060, 870 - AR1213. Reputation less than 14 required: Once the reputation requirement has been met and the quest received, the reward can be received at any reputation level. 1000 XP, Reputation +1, and a Flame Arrow scroll if Reputation is 1-7, and Haste scroll for reputation 8-20. Cordyr wants the the Sirines next to the Flesh Golem Cave killed. True pickpocketers, including parties that haul a Bard around, rejoice, he has a Flame Arrow spell scroll on him. The rest will have to lump it or spend money on a potion, as Imoen's base level Pickpocket is insufficient * Basilisk, warehouse - 3260, 1150 -AR1207. Drops a Sphene gem to use in the G'axir the Seer quest (1000XP) in Baldur's Gate Southeast * Noralee at a warehouse - 3540, 1515 - AR1208. She will not talk to NPCs with Reaction < 8. She has lost her gauntlets. They are in a chest to the southwest of the WaterQueen's House. She will accept any of the same type of gauntlets, identified or not, such as drop from Larze, the Ogre assassin in the Blushing Mermaid. Reaction < 15: 1000 XP, Reputation +1, 45 GP. Reaction > 14: 1000 XP, Rep +1, two Potions of Infravision * Larriaz, in locked house - 3960, 1660 - AR1209. Larriaz is a Sirine with a vengeance; abducted by fishermen, she was kept away from the water too long, and is dying; however players may persist in seeking a means to aid her, she only insists to be left alone, and eventually attacks. 30XP and a Pearl * AR1211 house - 4220, 1910. Ghorak has the appearance of a zombie, and cries out that he has nothing worth stealing. His cure, he says, is the Skull of Kereph, which can be found behind a painting at the Three Old Kegs in Baldur's Gate North, whence the party must go to the Lady's House in Baldur's Gate West. Ghorak has new dialogue after the quest is finished, but returning is not required. * Low Lantern- A floating inn with a bar, games and prostitutes. Desreta will drop some unique loot and Yago is involved in a certain subquest. Reputation Trap If your Reputation is lower than 3 you will be attacked by groups of three Flaming Fist Enforcers, a Flaming Fist Scout and a Flaming Fist Battle Wizard. The Flaming Fist will attack suddenly on the streets. Transitions * West to Baldur's Gate Southwest * North to Baldur's Gate Central * East to Baldur's Gate Southeast Links Category:Baldur's Gate City Category:Storyline Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE